


baby, how do i look?

by minamis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, jisung is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamis/pseuds/minamis
Summary: In which Jisung takes Felix on a walk in temperatures far too cold to be sweater weather.





	baby, how do i look?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beomgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgyu/gifts).



> this is a mess and unbeta'd because it's been a week since Christmas but I wanted to post this before 2018 is over in my time zone
> 
> asterisk (*) before dialogue marks it being spoken in korean

(*“Have you named this one yet?”

 

*“Surprisingly, no. I think it’d be nice for something with a softer vibe. Maybe a love song? Do you have any ideas?”

 

*“It’s not like I’ve ever been in love.”

 

*”I’m surprised we’re stumped for once. We can’t let this track go to waste either. I think it’s one of the best you’ve ever made, hyung.”

 

*“Well you know, after months of ignoring it, you’ve started wearing that jacket more often.”)

 

 

—

 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Felix said. “You always look cold with just that flannel, so I got you something a bit warmer.”

 

Jisung flipped the grey sweatshirt over in his hands a few times, effectively knocking over the torn up wrapping paper once around the gift onto the floor. It was plain, but at least the dark blue windbreaker fabric seemed comfortable. 

 

“Thanks man, or _mate_ , as you would say,” he said with an appreciative grin.

 

“Five stars for effort, I’d give it about a three point seven on the actual pull off though.”

 

“Please, we all know you love it.”

 

“Keep on telling yourself that.”

 

*”Would you two stop flirting in a language none of us understand for a few minutes while we finish opening presents?” Minho snickered jokingly.

 

*”Trust me, you should feel grateful you don’t have to hear it,” Chan reassured with a slight eye roll.

 

*”I don’t even know what they’re saying yet I’m sick just looking at them,” Hyunjin laughed.

 

”Jisung, try it on!” Felix continued, ignoring the moaning protests of their group mates.

 

“Okay okay, *sorry Minho hyung, you know how he is,” Jisung apologized before throwing the sweater over his head.

 

The group couldn’t help but let their laughs slip.

 

The sweatshirt practically swallowed Jisung’s slim frame. Though it fell only about halfway to his thigh, the material expanded far past the widths of his waist and arms. His hands were not even visible through the thick material.

 

“I’d give you a five star effort, but only a point four on pull through for this one, Felix,” Chan wheezed through his laugh. *”You look so cute, Jisung. I think the girls would love it if you ditched all your flannels for this.”

 

*”Eh, better than the shirt you picked for our first live broadcast. You only got a two for effort there. Seriously, what kind of person sees durian and thinks, ‘ _what a concept! I’m going to wear this on stage for millions of potential fans_ ’?”

 

*”Seungmin, you’re my new favorite,” Felix proclaimed with a snort.

 

*“I still can’t believe twitter got you to think that was a good idea, hyung,” Jeongin added.

 

*“How did this turn into a fight against me?”

 

 

—

 

 

Jisung frowned when he heard Felix’s sigh. The latter had clearly been having a rough day at practice, forgetting steps, causing chaos during formation changes, and evenstarted tripping over his Korean again, which hadn’t been a problem for quite a while.

 

“Hey,” Jisung nudged the other who had flopped on the floor. *“Let’s go for a walk, yeah?”

 

*”I’d rather stay and practice a bit more.”

 

*“You sure? It does a lot of good to take a break every so often. You’re cooped up hereso much I don’t know when the last time you saw sunlight was.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“ _You_ may be fine, but what if I get lonely on my walk?”Jisung asked with a slight pout. No one ever said there was anything wrong with giving a little push.

 

“Just get Chris to go with you. We all know he needs the break more than I do.”

 

Jisung glared as he let out a soft groan. He was really going to have to pull out the big guns for this.

 

*”Fe. Lik. Su. Please? No one else is going to want to come with me and _I_ need this break. You wouldn’t want me going alone and getting lost or,” Jisung gasped for an added effect. “Attacked! Would you..?”

 

Felix raised his eyebrows before scrunching his eyes together. He rested his forehead in his palm before finally rolling his eyes and extending his arm. “Help me up then.”

 

Jisung’s face lit up at that. He'd give himself a solid four point five stars on pull through for that one. He pulled the other up and grinned when Felix clung to his long white t-shirt for a bit longer than necessary. 

 

“It’ll only be a hour, tops. I promise.”

 

“Whatever you say, Jisung.”

 

After having walked a few blocks however Felix became less and less sure. He was regretting only wearing a cotton sweater. He was regretting coming at all.

 

To make matters worse, a strong gust of wind decided to brush through the streets right at that moment, picking his black beanie up and carrying it away. Felix jumped a few times to try and retrieve it but to no avail. The light groan that left his lips was to be expected in any case.

 

Jisung fastened his own cap a bit tighter to his head and pulled the dark blue hood of his new windbreaker over it to keep it in place. Felix’s own eyes widened at the action.

 

“Wait a sec… isn’t that the hoodie I got you three months ago?”

 

“Did you not notice me put it on earlier?” Jisung let out a giggle when Felix blushed.

 

“I thought you didn’t like wearing it because of the size.”

 

“Please, it’s cold out; this is much warmer than my usual flannels, as you intended it to be and perfect for this weather.”

 

The slight grin Felix then let slip was everything (not that Jisung would ever admit it). His shiver however was not the goal here. The last thing they needed was for him to get sick due to a walk Jisung insisted on.

 

“Now you’re the warm one for once,” Felix grumbled. “Let’s head back in. I need to get back to practicing anyways.”

 

“Take my hands,” Jisung said, grabbing the other’s whose had been dangling by his sides and stepping in front. He placed them both into the large pockets of the oversized hoodie and smiled when they fit. “There! Now you have your own personal body warmer.”

 

Felix let out a huge laugh. Their position was quite humorous, Felix practically back hugging Jisung as he stuck both of his hands into the other’s pockets. At least the size of the sweater was good for something.

 

“It’s a perfect fit,” he said, still giggling slightly. “I’m glad I chose this one.”

 

“I didn’t get to tell you back then, but I really love it. The material is super comfortable.”

 

“The pockets are warm too,” Felix added in, snuggling into Jisung’s back a bit more. “Besides, the bigger the better.”

 

 

—

 

 

(*“You’ve started wearing that jacket more often.”

 

*“Haven’t you seen Felix clinging to him when he wears it?”

 

*“‘course I have. It’s cute how you guys think we haven’t noticed. I'd give two stars on subtlety pull through.”

 

*”I swear that isn’t the only reason!”

 

*”Name another, then.”

 

“Well how do I look?”

 

*”I knew we'd get a good lyric if we brought up Felix!"

 

*"Five stars on that pull through, Jisung."

 

" _This has nothing to do with Felix!_ ")

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by the chorus of hoodie season by 3RACHA]
> 
> so I experimented with something besides taekook? I wanted to try writing something other than my actual ships for once and get a better feel of sk dynamics before a longer fic that I may decide to write at some point...
> 
> nelly - I wrote this for you bc I figured if I was going to experiment then I may as well try and please a friend too? hfsjshjf I hope I didnt disappoint too much!
> 
> as always, feel free to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3rachacha) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/starrytaeyeon)


End file.
